Valen Scarletburn
Valen Ellison Scarletburnoskov (more commonly shortened to Vale Scarletburn) is a relatively quiet and almost uninvolved member of the Cult of Ustream. He first joined the Cult after his former group was dissolved by the death of their leader, Zero. He is currently serving under Gaga. Appearance Under his 'abomination form', Vale possess his signature coal-black hair and scarlet red eyes. His slim-built body and long legs allow him to run more quickly and effectively, which are traits actual Southern people retain- making everyone think he is a pure Southern man. Vale always has a very unemotional face and mysterious eyes, a gaze which can sometimes intimidate his enemies. But in his normal form, Vale- opposed to being usually pale, is a bit more darker with true blonde hair and Prussian-blue eyes. Usually in this form, his emotions- or rather, his facial expression is ever changing. Vale's usual attire is a black suit with a white base shirt, a black or red tie, and black dress shoes. Personality From his days as Codename: Five, Vale showed to be a very twisted and cynical man. Often times playing mindgames with his victims just before ending their lives. He lacked empathy, sympathy, and lacked any regard towards human life or mortality itself. Even today he somewhat lacks those qualities, however since his involvement with the cult, he has improved quite considerably. To his acquaintances and "friends," he is quite respectful however. He never tries to lower someone below him, but even with that careful consideration he still treats mostly everyone indifferently. Sometimes, in rare occasions, he can be slightly joke-like and a tad childish. That side of him has only been shown towards his fellow partner Four and his master, Gaga. Allies Fighting Style Vale's primary way of fighting is long-ranged. By using his trusted weapons, he usually puts up a good fight from afar as he is one hell of a sharp shooter. If he cannot fight from afar, he usually compromises that with his incredible fist strength which comes with his pretty good close-quarters combat. Powers *'Irritimpery': Vale's most primary energy source comes from Nosii- or Void energy. He can use and manipulate this energy to conjure up his deadly assault weapons and other items. *'Cryoimpery': This ability comes from Oikeus himself, being the god who controls the cold. Vale never uses this ability to manipulate ice as it's not so compatible with his body. Abilities *'Angelic Speed': Being the son of an Angelic, Vale was gifted with the ability to speed up into incredible speeds. His body is perfectly built for acceleration: long legs, enlarged heart, enlarged lungs, and quick wit. Vale's slim body shows it. Equipment *'Desert Eagle': A nice, strong piece of weaponry Vale creates almost every time he fights. This weapon has a powerful rep of having a fast trigger and strong recoil power. Strengths and Immunities The thrill of battle is what gives Vale the strength to keep battling. His morale is very hard to break (See: fight against Ziolang), however, it is said that if direct sunlight is hitting him, his strength is magnified. Weaknesses and Fears One big and effective weakness Vale has is simply Divine energy. His body does not react well when in contact with it. Relationships Before his arrival to the Cult, Vale had always had a small fraction of mercy with Gaga. Being only 17 when he first met the Rosean girl, Vale has developed a much more complex and strong tie with her over the years. Although most of it was from a distance, he has always gone easy with her and considers her a very unique and priceless woman. During his time in the Sadistica Seins, he has also developed a best friend-like relation with Emma Isokoski, a co-worker in his team. Although they are rarely seen together, they generally know each other all too well and seem to respect one-another. Once his former team was dissolved, Vale immediately met face-to-face with Espira Xirro. This meeting was quite different, however, as it ended with a fight and Vale's immediate "death." After being brought back to life by the cult doctor Starr, Vale had come to a conclusion that Espira was definitely someone whom he at least had to respect. Thus, to this day Vale and Espira hold a very unusual "friendship." Over a length of time, he has made actual friendships with Starr, CrazE, and Valerie as they all have at least helped him out in some significant way. But a relationship that is much more notable with him is the seemingly platonic-fatherly relation between him and Starr's daughter Rye Starkey. Unknown as to why he prefers to care for the infant girl, Vale seems to show some humility and care for her; something that even himself thought wasn't in him to do. History Quotes "It's mercy, compassion, and forgiveness I lack. Not rationality." Trivia Category: Members Category:Angelics